saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Drama CD - We love Yakiniku
Story This drama CD contains a story about the Sanzo ikkou ordering food at a yakiniku restaurant and free talk with the seiyuus. English translation Sanzo: Saiyuki Reload (exhales smoke) Special Drama CD Ikkou: We Love Yakiniku (door jingles open) Waiter: Hi, welcome to Yakiniku Gyuumaru! Gojyo: We’ve got four people. Waiter: All right, four people. Take any seat you like in the back. (to the back) Four new customers, coming in! Gojyo: (to the others) Looks like they’re still open. Hakkai: We’re lucky a restaurant was open this late at night, aren’t we Goku? Goku: Yakiniku! Yakiniku! ♪ Sanzo: Quit that; it’s embarrassing. You make it sound like we never eat properly. Gojyo: But we ate standing up last night. Goku: And we haven’t eaten anything yet today. Hakkai: One is most likely to get fat if one eats a lot in the middle of the night... Sanzo, is here all right? Sanzo: Doesn’t matter where we sit. It’s all no-smoking. Gojyo: There’s a lot more no-smoking restaurants lately. Can’t they give us a break? Goku: Can’t you use your status as highest ranking monk to do something about that? Sanzo: ... Hmm, maybe I’ll bring that up with the Three Aspects later. Hakkai: You’ve begun to get crafty, haven’t you, Goku. Waiter: Excuse me. Here are your hot towels. There you go. Goku: Ow, hot hot hot hot hot! Waiter: Would you like any drinks to start with? Gojyo: You wanna beer? Sanzo: Yeah. Gojyo: Two of those. Goku: Coke! Hakkai: I’d like iced oolong tea. Waiter: Two draft beers, a coke and an iced oolong tea. With pleasure! Goku: He made me happy,* haha! Hakkai: I wonder where that phrase originated. Gojyo: Probably some chain bar... Goku: The first time I heard it, I thought I was being ordered to “Please, be happy!” Hakkai: Ahahaha, I see. Sanzo: I won’t be happy unless we order something. Gojyo: So? What’re we ordering? Goku: All right! I’m gonna eat! Hakkai: This is Goku speaking, so shall we order three large combination plates to start with? After that we can order what we like. Sanzo: Do what you want. It’s not my money. (stomach growl) Goku: Ah crap. I’m about to die I’m so hungry. Hey, Gojyo. Which bibimbap should I get ? Gojyo: You gotta pick your own bibimbap. Waiter: Thank you for waiting. Two draft beers and a coke, and here’s your oolong tea. Gojyo: Thanks. Sanzo: Nn. Hakkai: Ah, thank you. Waiter: Are you ready to order? Hakkai: Yes. Let’s see, first, we’ll get three large deluxe combos. Waiter: We have a choice of salt or sauce for those. Hakkai: Then we’ll take one plate of salt, the rest sauce. I’d also like two plates of salted cabbage. Sanzo: One plate each of Korean-style cold tofu and Kakuteki pickes. Gojyo: Also some chanja kimchi and pickled sakura. Goku: Um, I want a salmon oyako stone-cooked bibimbap! Hakkai: Oh, and one order of fatty pork, salted. Sanzo: Didn’t you say something about eating late at night making you fat? Hakkai: Ingesting collagen is important for the skin. Gojyo: You wanna order some kinda organ meat? Yamitsuki hormone (pork intestines) and tripe. Miso flavor. Goku: Long sausage! And basil chicken! Sanzo: Butter-roasted scallops and grilled shrimp with mayo. Hakkai: And assorted vegetables. Shall we leave it at that? Goku: Wait! One large bowl of rice! Gojyo: What?! You already ordered bibimbap! Goku: You need white rice when you eat meat! Gojyo: You are not normal, sheesh. Hakkai: As long as we make these unprecedented orders, we won’t be yakiniku regulars. Sanzo: Add chopped green onion and mayonnaise to that. Goku: C’mon, order some more; Sanzo’s treating! Gojyo: Ah, uh... nah. Never mind. Waiter: ... All right. Let me repeat your order. Are you ready? Ikkou: Go ahead. Waiter: (deep breath) Three large deluxe combos, one salt and the rest sauce; two plates salted cabbage; one Chinese-style cold tofu; one order Kakuteki pickles; one chanja kimchi; one pickled sakura; one salmon oyako stone-cooked bibimbap; one plate salt fatty pork; one miso yamitsuki hormone; one miso tripe; one long sausage; one basil chicken; one butter-roasted scallops; one grilled shrimp with mayo; one assorted vegetables; one large bowl of rice; and green onions and mayonnaise, will that be all? (pant pant pant) Ikkou: Wow... (applauds) Gojyo: We do this theme a lot. Hakkai: Ah, the people who haven’t heard the previous CD won’t understand that. Goku: Ah, I want another coke! Waiter: With pleasure! (Meat sizzling) Goku: Gojyo! You’re putting too much hormone on the grill! It takes too long to cook, it’s in the way! Gojyo: You’re the one dumping so much meat on the grill the fire’s dying down, idiot! Goku: You’re the one who stole the meat I was carefully grilling! And don’t call me an idiot, idiot! Gojyo: Whaddya mean, ‘carefully grilling’?! You’re the one who’s eating everything! If anyone’s gonna have a meat grudge, it should be me! Sanzo: Shut up already and move your chopsticks. The table’s crowded. Hakkai: I just noticed... Don’t we have a problem with the power balance? Perhaps Goku and Gojyo can’t fit all their meat on the grill because they’re using the same one? Goku: Oh. Gojyo: Ok then... Sanzo, switch seats. Sanzo: I refuse. I couldn’t take it if my grill became as chaotic as yours. Gojyo: ... You micro-manager**! Hakkai: There’s philosophy even on the grill. Goku: Talking about philosophy’s good an’ all, but your guys’ grill is really smoky... (sizzle!) Sanzo: ... Hakkai. Quit laying on the fatty pork. Gojyo: He acts like a herbivore, but he’s actually really a carnivore. Hakkai: How rude. The only meat I like unconditionally is pork. Goku: Huh? But Hakkai, aren’t you a pig youkai...? Gojyo: Attack!! (bam! Dishes rattle) Goku: Ow ow! What was that for, Gojyo?! Gojyo: (whispering) ‘Cause you say stuff that’ll get us killed! Sanzo: (under his breath) The kappa’s right for once. Hakkai: Did you say something? (Fwoosh!) Goku: Waagh! Ha-Hakkai! There’s a pillar of fire comin’ outta your grill! Hakkai: Oh my. Gojyo: The meat’s burning. Take it off the grill already. Sanzo: Didn’t I tell you not to put only pork on? Waiter: Um, excuse me. We’re taking last orders now. Goku: What?! Already?! Hakkai: It is almost 3:00. Gojyo: Let’s see, in that case... Add on one sesame green onion cold noodle bowl. Goku: I want that too! Hakkai: Then we’ll take two of those. What about you, Sanzo? Sanzo: Deluxe chocolate mont blanc. Goku: I want that too! Hakkai: Then we’ll take two of those as well. And I’d like an additional plate of fatty pork. Goku: I’ll pass on that. Hakkai: Goku’s gotten cold recently. Gojyo: Kids grow up looking at the backs of adults, yanno. Sanzo: He’s been surprisingly cold from way before. Waiter: So that’s two sesame green onion cold noodle bowls; two deluxe chocolate mont blancs; and one fatty pork. Will that be all? Goku: Ah! Another coke! Waiter: With pleasure! (sizzle...) Gojyo: (whispering) Hey... Hakkai: (whispering) Yes? Gojyo: (whispering) That couple sitting over there, they’ve been bothering me for a while. Hakkai: (whispering) Ah... I was starting to get concerned as well. Goku: Huh? Where? (stands) Hm? Hm? Sanzo: (whispering) Don’t stand up and look, idiot. Gojyo: (whispering) Whoa whoa whoa! The lady’s started crying! Goku: Maybe we shouldn’t be so loud. Hakkai: (whispering) That would be unnatural. It would probably make her feel worse if we suddenly quieted down. Sanzo: (softly) The man is obviously a host. Gojyo: (softly) You’re staring too hard, Sanzo. (splash!) Ikkou: (softly) Whoa! Goku: (softly) The guy just got a cup of water tossed at him! Sanzo: (softly) I’ve only seen that in dramas... Gojyo: (softly) Its surprisingly painful when ice gets in your shirt. Hakkai: (softly) We’ve got someone with experience here, Sanzo. (door jingles open, then closed) Waiter: Thank you very much! Please come again! Gojyo: Nah, that girl’s not comin’ back. Hakkai: There’s all sorts of dramas, eating in restaurants late at night. Gojyo: Oh yeah, they say that the couple that goes to yakiniku is definitely in a physical relationship. Sanzo: How should I know? Hakkai: That’s not always the case. One manga-ka always discusses work with her editor-in-chief while eating yakiniku, apparently. Gojyo: Hah. That’s a completely un-sexy story. Goku: But y’know, isn’t 4 guys eating yakiniku in the middle of the night even more un-sexy? Gojyo: ...Ah, ugh... Hakkai: ... Aah... Sanzo: ... Hm... (sizzle, sizzle) Gojyo: Hey monkey. How’re you gonna fix this atmosphere? Goku: Sorry. Sanzo: Don’t apologize. Waiter: Thank you for waiting. Here are your sesame green onion cold noodles, your fatty pork, and your deluxe chocolate mont blancs. Hakkai: But really, what will we do after this? I doubt we could get an inn this late at night. Gojyo: I really don’t wanna set up camp in the middle of the night. Waiter: Umm... Ikkou: Huh? Waiter: There’s a karaoke box across the street, if you’re okay with that. Gojyo, Hakkai: ... Ah... uh....... Sanzo: (exhales smoke) ... That’s not a bad idea. Goku: (softly) There is is. Hakkai: (softly) So after the meat is a mic, huh? Gojyo: (softly) This’s Sanzo we’re talkin’ about here; he’s gonna keep goin’ all night for sure! Sanzo: If you don’t like it you can camp out and I’ll go by myself. Goku: Whaaaat? Gojyo: Yeah, but, y’know... Sanzo: Are you going or not? Make up your minds. Waiter: If you’re going, we’ll give you a coupon. Gojyo, Hakkai: With pleasure... *In this case, the waiter’s “yorokonde よろこんで” means “with pleasure”, but it can also be translated as the command to “be pleased”. ** Gojyo calls Sanzo a ‘nabe bugyou なべぶぎょう’, the person in charge of making sure everything is cooked properly. Credits *translation from konnyakuhonyaku of livejournal. Category:Drama CD